What Goes Around Comes Around
by kurainosenshi
Summary: Rin Matsuoka loves music, but nobody really knows what or who he's listening to. When Nitori discovers what songs he listens to, he can't wait to share his love for the same genre. (Reader self-insert Rin x Reader Slight Nitori x Reader Genre: Humor, Romance, Family )


**Author's Note: **

Hello, everyone! I'm new to and this is my first fanfiction ever! (Do readerxcharacter stories count as fanfiction?) I've been meaning to write this story since I first came up with it, and when I actually did, I wanted to share it! I have chapters 2-4 already saved, so let me know if you liked it or not or whether or not this story is worth continuing! Thank you for your support!

* * *

The seaside town was usually a calm place. However, frequent, seasonal festivals made it seem like a bustling city—even more so with occasional concerts. As opposed to the typical family-oriented festivals, the concerts' main goers consisted of teenagers. Rin Matsuoka was no exception as one of these teens.

Aiichiro Nitori was thrilled when he had discovered that his senpai was a closet, hardcore, J-Rock fan. In fact, nobody exactly knew what was on the red head's playlist whenever he put the earbuds in **(1)**. On a day that he had to stay in the dorms and miss practice because of midterms, Nitori began to desperately search for his missing lucky charm. He endlessly searched his and as well as Rin's drawers to look for it. Finally, in Rin's drawer, he found it—a key chain of the band, _Do-Rei_. Rin must have thought it was his because the drawer had also consisted of other _Do-Rei_ merchandise! When Nitori had confronted Rin about his secret obsession, he pulled off the tsundere cover-up and casually brushed it off. That night, Nitori had smiled to himself, finally being able to tell the beat of the music echoing off of Rin's headphones.

But today, _Do-Rei_ had blessed Samezuka Academy with their presence to perform in the Samezuka Cultural Festival **(2)**. When Nitori had told Rin the news, he could see the small sparkle of excitement in his eyes. Finally, his senpai would be able to witness his favorite band performing live. Nitori was happy to be the reason for Rin's excitement. However, Nitori was more excited to reveal another surprise.

The two had decided to meet later on, after their shifts in the Maid Café. When Rin managed to save Gou from Seijurou's flirting (and ditch the Café), Nitori anxiously served the customers and immediately rushed out when his captain released him. The young silverette sent texts left and right because not only did he have to notify Rin he was done, but also his surprise. Getting rid of the maid outfit and changing into something more suitable, Nitori waited by the auditorium bathrooms.

"Oh! Rin-senpai!" Nitori called over. Rin walked toward Nitori with both hands in his pockets. He definitely appeared more relaxed as opposed to the horrendously uncomfortable maid outfit.

"Oh, there you are. Rin acknowledged. He grimaced at Nitori's unusually abnormal excitement. "What's with that look?"

"Are you ready to see _Do-Rei_!?"

"_Do-Rei_…ah, yeah." Nitori smiled. He could tell Rin was trying to hide a toothy grin. "We should get going now. We're not the only fans of _Do-Rei_ in this school. Heck—probably their whole fanbase in this town is already here."

"That won't be necessary, senpai!"

"Hah?"

"You see—I was able to get us VIP tickets and backstage passes to see _Do-Rei_ ourselves!" Nitori pulled out the two tickets from his pockets, each containing both of their names. Rin's lax demeanor turned into an excited one—he began trembling incredulously.

"Y-y-y-you got…what?! How did you get these?!" He spurted, grabbing Nitori by the shoulders.

"You see—I'm—" As Rin leaned in closer, a voice echoed throughout the hall.

"AII-CHI-RO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN~"

Everyone in the vicinity turned their heads. The voice wasn't just loud—it rang out with a melody. Rin feared that the concert had already begun, but the sound was closer than he thought. Rin's eyes squinted, surveying the area. Rin followed Nitori's stare. Before he could assess the situation, a flash of red captured Nitori to the ground.

"O-Onee-chan!?"

"Ai-chan," the girl pouted, continuing to nuzzle her flustered brother. "I called as soon as I got here! I wanted to see you in that adorable maid outfit…" The girl rubbed her cheek against the defiant boy.

"Onee-chan, I can't breathe!"

Nitori struggled to look at his senpai's reaction—and a reaction there was. Rin stood there speechless, practically dumbfounded as to what he just witnessed. The series of events that had already occurred that day were already overwhelming. The maid outfit, his favorite band, VIP tickets, and now…

"…"

"Rin-senpai?"

"…"

"Eeeeh? Who's this guy, Ai-chan?" She glared.

"Amaya?! Your sister is _the_ Amaya?!" Rin swiped Nitori out of Amaya's arms and held him up by the collar. "You sister is the lead singer of _Do-Rei_ and you didn't tell me?!" Nitori shook with fear and embarrassment. Those surrounding them definitely had their eyes on them now. It wasn't obvious a celebrity was present until Rin's voice had practically demanded for attention.

"Ah, Rin-senpai! That hurts! That hurts!"

"You little bastard, I thought we were supposed to share everything about each other!"

It wasn't obvious that Amaya could possibly be related to Nitori, after all. Amaya was solely a stage name. Even if she were a silverette like her brother, there'd be no way he'd consider the possibility. Suddenly, Rin could feel heat. Not just any heat—flames. The Flames that shone just as bright as Amaya's scarlet red hair. They began to appear around Amaya as she menacingly retrieved her little brother from Rin's grasp.

"HEY! YOU JERK! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE—TREATING MY LITTLE BROTHER THIS WAY!? I SHOULD HAVE YOU DEMEANED, DEPORTED, AND SHIPPED OFF TO A CANIBAL-INFESTED ISLAND!"

"Onee-chan! Don't!"

Rin was taken aback by this girl. This was his favorite singer. What happened to the adorable gothic Lolita he once knew? He practically worshipped her voice, acknowledging the fact that he'd probably never even interact with her, and probably would scare the poor girl with his toothy grins. And now, here she was, poking his chest with the intention of murder.

"ALL RIGHT JAWS, IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO FACE YOUR FATE AND BE TURNED INTO SHARK FIN SOUP!" Amaya grasped Rin's collar with both hands, but Rin was still in shock. "Grrr…Ai-chan, who is this freak of nature anyway?"

"That's Rin Matsuoka! My senpai! The one I've been telling you about!"

"That's…!" Amaya trailed off. This time, her expression had paralleled Rin's. She slowly released him and stepped back with a horrified expression.

"This…this can't be! I…I GOT TO GO!" And as quickly as she came, Amaya sped off like lightning.

"Onee-chan! Oh…well, I guess we better get going! The show's about to start! Ah, Rin-senpai? Rin-senpai…? Rin—"

"YOU LITTLE SHIT, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SHE WAS YOUR FUCKING SISTER?!"

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!"

Nitori rubbed his head as he and Rin scooted their way through the crowd to the very front.

"God, I think this whole family situation had maybe ruined _Do-Rei_ for me," Rin contorted.

"Ah, don't say that, senpai! I'm sure my sister was just jet-lagged or tour bus-lagged! She's been like that since were kids."

"...Either way, I can't look at Amaya the same anymore."

"Let's just try to enjoy the show, senpai!"

_She's completely different from what I had pictured her to be…angelic, tch. More like demonic._

Finally, the curtains had opened to reveal the band of _Do-Rei _**(3)**. The drummer, bassist, keyboard, and guitarist were ready—and there stood Amaya in front of the mike.

"Hello, Samezuka~!" She called out adorably. While the crowd of boys hooted, Rin grimaced. If it weren't for that 5 minute incident, he too would've been cheering just as enthusiastically—fooled by her stage personality. "The first song that we'll be playing is _Take My Chance_, so please sit back, relax, and enjoy!"

"Ah, this one's my favorite!" Nitori cheered.

"…Mine too," Rin pouted.

However, once the song started, Rin was mesmerized by her voice once again.

* * *

"Ah! That was such a good performance!" Nitori applauded. "What did you think, senpai? They're much better live, don't you think?"

"Yeah," he said passively. Throughout the performance, Rin couldn't help but be both terrified and amazed. Surely _Do-Rei_ surpassed his expectations, but from here on out, did it mean he'd have more interactions with the 'Amazing Amaya'? Rin hung his head and rested his arms on his thighs. Nitori began to worry.

"Uh…senpai? We can take this time to go back stage and meet the band before intermission ends. I'll make my sister apologize—it was rude of me not to mention I was the sibling of the lead-singer of your favorite band. I just wanted to surprise you," Nitori said sadly. Rin shook his head.

"No, I shouldn't have blown up like that in the first place. C'mon. Let's go see your sister."

"Y-yes!"

* * *

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy?! I can't believe _he's_ Rin Matsuoka! From what Ai-chan described, I expected…more!"

"C'mon Amaya," the drummer groaned. "Your little brother tends to worship everything he likes. As cute as Ai-chan is, don't be too harsh on this Matsuoka guy."

"Plus, didn't you know Matsuoka'd be the guy he'd bring?" The pianist inquired. **(4)**

"I just told our manager to arrange the backstage passes with Ai-chan. Had I known—"

"Miss Amaya," the security guard called out. "Aichiirou-kun and his friend are here to see you."

"Ugh, send them in."

Once Nitori entered the room, the whole band was awakened from their tired state. They doted and cooed at him but at the sight of Rin…

"…_Whoa_."

"Who's this fine piece 'o meat?"

"Amaya, oh my god, don't tell me…"

"This is Matsuoka-san?"

All the girls, except for a cross Amaya, surrounded the red-haired swimmer with drooling expressions.

"Uh," he backed off awkwardly.

"Forgive Amaya she's…always nuts."

"Yeah, no kidding. Amaya got heated up for the wrong reason."

"UH—ONEE-CHAN!" Nitori interrupted. The desperation in the band was a bit more inappropriate than he could handle—especially over _his_ senpai. "I think you should apologize to Rin-senpai!"

"Yeah, apologize, Amaya," the pianist pouted.

"OH, SHUT UP. And why should I?! He _hurt_ you. What kind of roommate does that!?"

"I didn't tell him that we were related so it makes sense why he'd be upset. Please, onee-chan. All I wanted was for you two to get along—he's your number one fan other than me!" Rin tensed up in embarrassment, but the band took the opportunity to hug him. "Please, onee-chan!"

"Yeah, pleaaaaaaaaaaase, Amaya?" The girls pleaded.

"Ugh…FINE! Matsuoka, I am…urgh…" the rest leaned in with anticipation. "—SORRY!"

"YAAAAAAAY~!" The girls shouted.

"—BUT! You have to prove to me that you're worthy of being my brother's senpai!"

"Hah?!" Rin yelled.

"What do you mean, onee-chan!?"

"…I'm staying in this town until I approve of Matsuoka!"

"…EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!"

* * *

**References:**

**(1)** Rin has been seen wearing headphones in an official art & is seen using earbuds in the first episode of Free! Eternal Summer.

**(2)** The story takes place after the Free! Drama CD 1 Track 7

**(3)** Do-Rei is based off of the J-Punk band, DOLL$BOXX

**(4)** In the Free! Drama CDs, Nitori has a "Roommate Diary". Since he and Amaya are away from each other, I'd like to think he'd keep her posted on his life in the doorms.


End file.
